little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lara
Lara, also known as The Last Gray Wolf and her Valkyrie identity Herja, is a fallen Valkyrie who acts as the main antagonist of the first cour of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. She was once a witch and adoptive daughter of Biri Biri until felt betrayed by the latter upon learning her heritage and circumstance of her biological parents' death. Due to a freak accident which caused by Farmatyr's attempt to revive her with eitr, she became a wrathful eitr-walker who hellbent to make Biri Biri suffer for taking away her original family. Personality & Character Lara was born from a family of magic users who joined Naglfar's cause some time during Thapoli-Naglfar War. She and her parents were last members of Gray Wolf Clan, a clan of witches which now extinct as result of Thapoli-Naglfar War. In spite of their allegience to the evil sect, Lara and her parents appeared to had a happy life until the attack on the outpost they lived at took everything away from her when she was 6. At that moment, she managed to escape the carnage, but not before witnessing a ratatoskr and vedrvolnir killed her parents. Both Pomokai Holoholonas, Biri Biri and Harr, deeply regretted their actions and after found the young girl starving in the forest, the former adopted her and raised her as a daughter in spite of mixed reaction from their comrades who aware with her origin. After the war, Biri Biri and Lara stayed together near the borders of Thapoli where she grew into an energetic and optimistic young witch and Valkyrie trainee in spite of her traumatic past. Lara even managed to bring smile on the depressed Biri Biri by showing her a doodle of herself and Biri Biri smiling. She was highly protective on the said doodle, went so far chasing it all the way to the forest and got lost in process when it got blown by the wind, troubling Biri Biri who looking for her. Sadly, for both young witch and the ratatoskr, their 10 years of happy life came to a tragic end when Farmatyr accidently revealed the truth about the death of Lara's parents and origins during the heat of the argument between him, Biri Biri, and Harr over the use of experimental substance Eitr to revive the deceased. Horrified and devastated that the very person who loved her also the one who took everything she cherised when she was a child, Lara ran off in tears, prompting Biri Biri and Harr to give chase. The ratatoskr and vedrvolnir managed to find Lara crying alone on the edge of a cliff and tried to comfort her, only for Lara responded by lashing out on them for not telling the truth. Suddenly, the cliff where they stood on collapsed, severely injuring them. Worse, Lara's injuries were severe that she unlikely survive the night even with Biri Biri and Harr's best efforts in saving her. Things took the worst turn when Farmatyr kidnapped the dying Lara in order to heal her with eitr out of shame in exposing the truth about her parents' death. Biri Biri and Harr soon caught him about to expose Lara's crippled body with eitr and tried to reason with the guilt-ridden wizard, aware with the unpredictable and dangerous nature of the substance. However, Farmatyr remained adamant in his decision that it led to another heated argument where they failed to realize that magical equipment Farmatyr used to control the flow of Eitr malfunctions and explode, killing both him and Lara as well as severely injured Biri Biri and Harr. Though miraculously survived the ordeal, Biri Biri and Harr left devastated by Lara and Farmatyr's apparent demise. Upon hearing the sad news, the rest of former members of Wrath of Thor immediately came to Biri Biri's side and comforted him. As they about to held Lara and Farmatyr's funeral however, something that neither of them expected happened: Lara suddenly returned to life, but corrupted by eitr substance which resusciated her as an eitr-walker. To make matter worse, the same corruption caused her to relieve the tragic fallout between her and her adoptive father as well as horrifying circumstances of her death, which drove her over the edge in form of a PTSD mental breakdown. The trauma, coupled with her increased magic power from her resurrection and corruption, turned her into a crazed killing machine who went berserk, came close in killing Biri Biri and his friends and reduced their home village into ruins in one night, with many died in the attempt to stop her. Afterwards, Lara left the scene, and Biri Biri blamed himself for what had happened. After aimlessly wandering in the wilds, Lara stumbled upon remnants of Naglfar from whom she learned more about her past and original family even though it was a little. That, coupled with the circumstances of her death and resurrection which rendered her trapped between life and death as an eitr-walker, further filled her heart with hatred towards Biri Biri for taking away remnants of her original family. Joining their cause, she soon became one of Naglfar's best assassins, tasked in handling the sect's affairs from the shadows. During this point, she also had her Valkyrie Armor enhanced with unspecified form of forbidden magic, turning the armor's silver color into midnight blue and meridian green glow into orange. At one point during her time with Naglfar, Lara was assigned into Jormungand Coven, the sect's elite mercenary group comprised of rogue Valkyries. However, she did not get along with the group's members and went independent. She did however, adapted the group's nomadic lifestyle which enable her to stay under Thapoli and magic community's radar while still serving Naglfar, as the thought of staying at home brought her bad memories about her past lives. Skills & Abilities *'Eitr-Walker Physiology': As result of fatally exposed to Eitr, combined with her great feelings of sadness, betrayal, and rage against Biri Biri, Lara became a powerful and resilient Eitr-enhanced draugr. **'Supernatural Strength': As an eitr-walker, Lara's strength is unnaturally enhanced in spite of her stature. **'Defunct Physiology': Lara's now undead nature resulted her lost her ability to feel any form of pain, endowing her degree of superhuman resillience. She also appeared to able to remain active with little to no physical needs such as food, water, oxygen, or sleep. While this, coupled with her overall skills as a Valkyrie made her a night-unstoppable killing machine, her lack of sense of pain also serves as her weakness as she is unable to gauge the damage she has taken in fights, causing her to overexert herself all the time. **'Organic Construct Creation': As an eitr-walker, Lara supposedly has the ability to turn a portion of her flesh into constructs such as weapons, but never display it out of disgust on her undead nature. **'Consumption Healing': As an eitr-walker, Lara can regenerate whatever injuries she sustained on her undead body through consuming enough amount of raw flesh. She usually heals herself through eating raw deer meat to maintain what had left in her humanity, since it reminds her with the night where Biri Biri successfully cooked deer steak for her after multiple failed attempts. *'Magic': As a witch, Lara possesses remarkable skills with magic, but her powers further amplified by corruption from overexposure of eitr that revived her as eitr-walker. **'Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell': Lara can magically combine her wand with a weapon to upgrade the said weapon into better version of it. She uses this spell to activate her Valkyrie Blade's combat capabilities. **'Flying Spell': Lara's skill in broom flight notably on par with Diana's, as she able to move past obstacles and evade projectiles on ease. **'Flame Magic': Like Akko, Lara excels in flame magic where she can conjure either fireballs, fiery blasts, or powerful stream of flames. Her mastery over this magic was advanced that she can form destructive fiery fissure on the ground that very damaging against her surroundings. **'Heat Blast Spell': Lara can project powerful magic bolts as basic offensive attack. **'Object Control Magic': Lara can magically move objects without touching them with her wand as focus. **'Craftmanship Magic': Lara possesses decent skill in craftmanship magic, able to craft spare magical equipment including wand in her disposal. *'Master Engineer': Through her short time with Jormungand Coven and from Helviti, Lara possesses decent skill in mechanical engineering, able to craft wolf-like clockbeasts which she deploys to either combat assistance, tracking, spying, and driving out enemies from hiding. *'Skilled Combatant': In her youth, Lara had undergone extensive training in Thapolian Martial Arts under Biri Biri's tutelage, able to hold her own against multiple opponents at once. Her fighting style noted to be similar with Akko's. **'Glaive Proficiency': Lara is very proficient in using glaive form of her Valkyrie Blade, a skill which she learned from Biri Biri. **'Aim Dodging': In addition of martial arts and glaive usage, Lara can swiftly evade attacks and projectiles on ease. *'Stealth Tactics': Lara has degree of knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enable her to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. In fact, this, and the fact that her undead body not giving off foul stench in spite of being a draugr, made her an effective assassin known as Valkyrie Killer. *'Hunting': Lara also skilled in hunting, a skill she learned from Biri Biri. *'Killing Intent': Perhaps due to either her rage over deaths of her parents at hands of Biri Biri or mental corruption from overexposure to eitr or both, Lara constantly give off eerie aura that can terrify those around her. Even Sucy, who has penchant for nightmarish things, shown visibly terrified upon seeing Lara glaring on her. Tools & Equipment *'Magic Wand': Lara carries a wand as instrument to cast magic. *'Valkyrie Blade': Traditional weapon of Valkyries which can be activated by magically combine it with a magic wand. Lara can change her Valkyrie Blade into a glaive with long black shaft and blue and orange blade resembling boxcutter; if its blade is damaged or snapped off, a new one will extend from the glaive to replace it. Valkyrie Blade LWA WoM.jpg|Valkyrie Blade in normal & transformed state Lok Spear LWA WoM.jpg|Boxcutter Glaive Form *'Spear of Torment': A weapon that can force those who impaled with it to relieve their worst memories while the bearer sees it. Lara used this spear to learned Akko's worst ordeal when she learned that Ursula aka. Chariot had absorbed her magic when she was 6 and seemingly ruined her dreams in process as well as forced Akko to see hers. *'Herja Armor': As a Valkyrie, Lara was originally given the title of Herja the Soaring Valkyrie, but following her transformation into eitr-walker and fall from grace, her title changed into Herja the Howling Valkyrie. As such, she has the ability to don the midnight blue (originally silver) Herja Armor. She performs this by running her palm against her Valkyrie Gauntlet while simultaneously chanting out Venta Herkleda, sending out magical sparks that spin above her head into a large circle through its friction. The formed circle opens a portal from which armor plates Herja armor composed of wrap themselves around her body, completing her transformation. *'Construct Ribbons': Multipurpose magical ribbons which can be used for variety of purposes. *'Flying Broom': Like every witches, Lara has a broom for transportation. *'Throwing Knives': Lara carries a number of throwing knives in her disposal. Relationships *Biri Biri: Both Biri Biri and Lara had a tragic and complex past. Near the end of Thapoli-Naglfar War, her parents were killed by an armored weasel-like creature Lara described as squirrel demon (who is actually Biri Biri in his Caerbannog Armor). Biri Biri deeply regretted this action and after finding Lara alone and starving in the forest, subsequently adopted and raised her as a daughter. At first, both of them had a happy life with Lara grew into optimistic and energetic young girl who looked up on Biri Biri like older brother and father figure. Unfortunately, upon discovered that Biri Biri was responsible for massacring her family though his argument with Farmatyr, Lara ran off in tears, leading to chain of tragic events that culminated to her reanimation into eitr-enhanced draugr. Consumed by rage and feels of betrayal, Lara sought nothing but to make Biri Biri suffer before personally put him out of misery. Fortunately, the bond between them finally mended after the emotional and intense duel with Akko, the one who understood her pain. *Atsuko Kagari: Lara initially sees Akko as threat for Naglfar cause due to being newest heir of Kara Armor as well as bait for her revenge against Biri Biri. She easily beats her in their first confrontation in spite the fact that Akko and Ursula fight her side by side. However, upon seeing into her heart and realized that Akko is much like her, a person who betrayed by her hero and parental figure through impaling her with Spear of Torment, Lara become conflicted as she believed no one can understand her, but it doesn't stop her from either fighting the Fire Valkyrie or continuing her quest for revenge. When Akko unexpectedly revealed Biri Biri's tyrfing in their final confrontation, the very weapon the ratatoskr used to slaughter her parents, Lara become visibly enraged that she later break it into half. Throughout their emotional and intense duel which scarred Wagandea to the brink of exhaustion, Akko managed to break Lara free from blind obsession for revenge by saying that even though Biri Biri's actions in slaughtering her parents was unforgivable and her family is gone, Biri Biri is not an unrepentant monster which proven by him adopted her and watched over her as her new family, the once she came close to destroy like Biri Biri did. Notes & Trivia *Lara's character is essentially created as dark reflection of Atsuko Kagari: **Both had something taken from them when they were six by their role models and parental figure (Akko had her magic severely handicapped by Chariot's unintentional use of Dream Fuel Spirit whereas Lara had her original family wiped out by Biri Biri in a brutal massacre). **Both are young accomplished Valkyries with flame magic as her elemental magic of choice. **Both are descended from an accomplished clan/family (Lara is the last member of Gray Wolf Clan whereas Akko is from Kagari family, normal family that once known as accomplished family of samurais). Category:Villains Category:Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard Category:Witch